


The prey that caught it's shark

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Car Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: After the events of 'call me a shark', you try to sort out a confusing situation.





	1. Drunken regrets

You woke up stretching, felling a little sore as you notice you weren't wearing clothes. You frowned and got up, tugging on one of your NYPD hoodies as you went to get ready for work. You showered and washed your hair thoroughly, noticing it was sweaty. The whole time, you tried to remember what happened last night.... Then it hit you. 

The bar, defending carisi, the pool.... The text and.... _**Shit. What did you do girl? Your fucking co-worker! You fucked your co-worker.**_ Heart racing, head spinning...  _ **What the hell did you do?**_ Your clothes threw on quickly, hair tugged back poorly... You looked kinda like a mess. As you were on your way out you noticed something off, a coat by the door. As you picked it up, a note fell out from underneath it. You read it quickly and frowned, not feeling like dealing with this shit right now. _**S**_ _ **hit... Fine. Return the coat.**_ You grabbed the coat and left. 

When you got to work, you seen all three of the guys reading a paper together basically, front page was the case that was just given to SVU. Liv called you on the way in to run down the facts and ask you and carisi to make a few calls on a possible lead. Your eyes landed on him, the smooth perfectly tailored suit to his body and a small flash back to last night and the small note he wrote you. You felt a stutter in your chest, obviously your heart puttering. Barba was the first to look up, a low chuckle coming as you tripped walking through the door. You didn't fall but your bag did spill on the floor as you sighed. Before you could lean down to pick it all up, all three came over and was helping. 

"Bad morning?" Dodds smiled down as he handed you the papers he had.

"How ever could you tell?" Your voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You spilt your bag." Carisi grinned as you glared at his obvious shot at your sarcasm.

"Why did i even come to work?" Your grumbled as Barba helped you up.

"Your a gluten for punishment." His smirk was big enough you thought his face would split.

"Yeah no... I'm taking a personal day." You turned to walk away as Dodds grabbed your arm.

"No... Case. Work. Now." He turned you towards your desk as Barba left, something about court. Carisi picked up a phone and made a call as Dodds was looking at something on the case board. 

 You started working as told, forgetting about the coat you laid over your chair. You were focused on the work before everyone would be down at the courthouse for the trial. After the fifth hang up you sat the phone down and went to the break room, you look for a snack. Breaking down and going to the vending machine, you were five seconds from a sweet chocolate treat when the wrapper caught. You couldn't take it, it felt like everything was against you. You punched the machine and felt a small crack on your knuckles before smiling when the chocolate fell. You grabbed it with your good hand and walked over to the freezer to get ice on your knuckles. 

_**Why? Why is today like this? Is this punishment for breaking the golden rule of work....don't sleep with your co-workers.**_

you put ice on your knuckle and sit down as sonny looks at you concerned, "what happened?"

"I might have punched the vending machine because it wasn't giving me my chocolate."

"I... No I just can't." He pulled the ice back and looked at the bruising, "you need to wrap that."

"Thanks doctor carisi, but I got this." You sighed, "seriously brother, I'm fine."

He nodded and left his desk, you used those few seconds. Trying to wrap your head around things and focus, blocking out the events of last night and wanting to forget. You pulled out the small paper note and crumpled it up before tossing it in the trash. You frowned and looked at the trash can as a small panic hit you. You ran over and fished it out before stuffing it I. Your pocket again.

 Returning to work, you wait it out till Liv gets back. She calls you into her office as you frown.  _ **What did I do? What could I have done wrong?**_ You walk in and stand there like the fifth grader that didn't want to admit he was wrong. Liv sat down and you broke.

"I swear I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?" She asked confused.

"What ever you think I did?" You frowned.

"Ok... Well you will. I need you to do something for me...."

Your face didn't budge as she finished giving you the assignment. You nodded and agreed knowing you couldn't say no without looking suspicious. She waved you out of the office as a text ding on your phone. Your heart dropping as you read it.


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi/you

> _**Carisi** **:** You feeling ok (y/n)? _

You walked out to see sonny look up and give a soft smile. You walked over and grabbed your coat before tossing the one he left last night to him.

"Liv wants us to run this lead. Your driving." You started out the door as he chased you down.

"Are you doing ok?" Sonny grabbed the elevator door and got on with you, the empty elevator not helping your want to escape this conversation.

"Yeah, I'm good sonny."

"Seriously (y/n), all day you have been acting weird. Is this about last night?" You both got off the elevator and was out the door. 

Sonny held the door and waited till you were both in the car. He started on the way and the silence was so palpable.... It had you sweating. Sonny had a tight grip on the wheel before he cracked and looked over.

"Ok... Talk."

"Excuse me?" You looked over.

"You are obviously bothered, it's easy to tell. Dodds made a comment about it." He looked back to the road and sighed, "is this about the note I left?"

"No." You lied partially.

"Bullshit. Talk now."

"Sonny..."

"No you got to talk. If this gets any weirder, one of us is going to leave the squad." He looked back over, "please."

"Ok fine, yes." You looked over, "your little note this morning. The fact we had sex. We work together and I couldn't do it... I mean shouldn't have done it." You broke, "please don't make it worse."

"Don't make it worse? By wanting to talk and figure out what happened last night? How does that make it worse?"

"I was drunk, you were drunk... We had a moment of weakness and fell pray to carnal desire. But that's all." You stressed as he shook his head.

"After what we shared? We slept on your couch together and would've stayed like that till work if I hadn't gotten the call from Liv to meet her at the hospital for a new case." He looked over, "I know we're partners and it's cliche.... But I had a crush on you for a while. I liked you and wanted last night to Happen for so long...."

"Sonny stop." You shook your head, "it's wrong. We're partners and nothing else."

"How are you so sure?" He stopped the car and looked over, "how can you say it meant nothing but tell me last night you wanted it for as long as I had... For months."

 "Because I just wanted sex sonny!" The car went quiet, "I wanted sex, I was drunk.... It was a mistake. Can we please never speak of it again?"

Then came the uncomfortable silence, the tension was to heavy as you looked over at sonny. He was obviously pissed and you couldn't fix that.... You reached in your pocket and pulled out the note.

> _Sorry I had to run before you woke up, Liv called me in. Hard to believe you slept through the call too... But thanks for last night. Winning my money back, letting me walk you home.... That night. Strangely sleeping on the couch was the best sleep I had in a long time. See you soon (y/n)._
> 
> _Sonny_

You sat the note on his lap as he drove, "I'm sorry."

"Don't." He growled, "it obviously meant nothing, it never happened."

You frowned but focused on the job, the interview you had to conduct. The whole time feeling like shit until you were on your way to the precinct. Then you broke.

"Sonny..."

"Don't."

You grabbed his hand and reached over to kiss him, his surprise quickly disappearing as he pulled back and swung into a alley. Once tucked out of view, he turned towards you. A strong kiss erupted as he pushed you into the back seat carefully.

"Sonny," you broke the kiss, "we can't do this in a squad car."

"Yes we can, don't make a mess and I'll let it air out." He chuckled as you smiled up at him.

"This is wrong." You whispered.

"Then stop." He whispered back as your hands pushed his jacket off.

His hands went to work undressing you as you undressed him. He pushed you back, naked against the seat and lifted your hips, looking for permission. You nodded as he pushed in, nice and slow as you gasp trying to adjust. He stilled, putting his hand on your hip a little tighter before pulling back and pushing again. Slowly picking up speed as  you snaked your hand onto his back, pulling yourself up to be closer to him.

"God sonny.... more." 

He gripped your waist tight and tucked in closer, shifting to push you above him. He pushed you up and watched as you looked back at him. You rolled your hips, as he moaned. You spread your fingers out across his chest and lifted up only a mere inch before dropping and his face twisted. 

"Fuck... Sonny."

"Hold on."

He pushed his legs up and Grabbed your waist, he lead you through the motions as you fought to stay remotely quiet. Your mouth was open wide, gasping as you felt a pure Bliss. He leaned up to kiss you, silencing the noise from your mouth so the only thing being heard is skin slapping skin. Your eyes went wide as you felt your body twitch, you lost control as your body started to squirm and fight against his... He pulled back as you whimpered, obviously not what he expected.

"(Y/n)? Are you ok?" He stopped inside you as your body kept going.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god....." Your back arched and your vision blurred.

Your voice left you as sonny felt a squeeze so painful he gasped. He finished inside you as your hips continued to roll in your squirm, successfully milking him before falling on top of him. The silence was back, only this time it wasn't the same angry silence... It was more Awkward.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah sonny?" You finally realized why it was still dark, your face was in his chest.

"Is this a thing now?"

You turned your head, your body refusing to move besides that. You felt a chill and realized sonny opened one of the back doors to air out the car. He seen a small shiver from you and tossed his jacket over you as you thought.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes. . . I just don't know if I want to tell anyone." He looked down at your head, one arm holding the jacket tight around you and the other pushing back your messy hair.

"I definitely don't want anyone to know.... Last night they teased me enough for thinking you were getting conned when you got conned." 

"What if we don't tell anyone?" He whispered.

"And it doesn't happen at work... Ok."

"Why not at work?" He raised a brow.

"Because that's how you get caught." You sighed as he chuckled.

"Yeah... This car isn't going to air out well." He frowned, "not that it smells bad. Just... Like sex."

"Or sweat. Let's call it sweat and tell the guys in the garage we strongly suggest they clean better then last time." You shrugged as he slowly made you sit up.

"Ok... We should get dressed."

"Yeah.... Liv is probably wondering where we are." You sighed, "but maybe tonight you'd like a drink?"

Sonny laughed, "maybe... Let's not get fired first and we'll see."


	3. Not so Sorry sargent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodds/You

  _ **Dodds**_

  * **_are you doing ok? You seem off._**



You hid your phone and walked out. Sonny and Liv left for a interview as you sat down trying to get your head in the game. To bad Dodds was coming over.

"You doing ok? Your ankle I mean."

"Yeah, I can walk on it."

"Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah Sarge." You sighed, "why?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy." You looked away, "maybe later."

"I can order you to talk to me." He frowned, "I know Liv asked you to look through those files but... We need to talk."

You looked up, "I'm busy. I'm trying to work."

"And I'm trying to figure out why you are acting weird. Are you going to talk to me or am I going to have Liv send you home so you will." He looked stern as you shifted your jaw.

"Sorry... Unless you can guarantee no one will hear us, I'm not talking." You looked back down, "now can I work?"

 "Fine." He walked away to work on something else.

After a half hour, you got up for something to drink and came back to a note on the desk. You frowned as you read it.

 

> _New suspect in interrogation... Please assist me._
> 
> _-dodds_

You rolled your eyes but walked over and into interrogation room to find only Dodds sitting at the table looking up at you as you walked in. You shut the door,  _ **That's it... I'll take the suspension if it'll get him off my back.**_

"What the hell Sargent?!" You walked to the table.

"We need to talk."

"Why? So we had a one night stand... It meant nothing, let it go." 

"Last night it didn't sound like a one night stand. I'd this because I had to leave before you woke up?"

"No. It's not hurt feelings because you left during the night. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." You growled a little, "take your fucking note back too."

You tossed the crumpled note on the table, trying to forget what it said. To not think about how compromising this was. How your career was doomed if anyone found out... Then the note sparked back in your mind.

> _Sorry for having to leave so early, my dad called. I wish I could've stayed and hope you won't mind waking up alone. If we could meet for coffee later and discuss last night, I think it would be best.... Hope your ankle is feeling better._
> 
> _Sargent_

"Then what is with this anger?" He looked up as he slowly pulled the paper into his hand, a small look of rejection being hidden by his head dropping.

"Because you won't let it go... It was a mistake. You never have relations with co-workers." You rested against the table, "what was said last night... It was in the moment and to help the mood. Nothing else."

"Didn't sound like that." He whispered, "didn't feel like that either."

"What the hell do you want? A apology for faking it. I don't date co-workers." You looked away,  _ **Why is this so hard to say? Why does it feel like lying?**_

"no... I just want the truth." He looked up as he stood and followed you towards the door.

You reached the door only for his hand to stop it from opening, "if it meant nothing, then this'll do nothing."

You turned to see what he meant and he stole your lips, a soft passionate kiss stealing your breath and numbing your anger. He pulled back slowly and watched your face fight the confusion. You opened your eyes and looked at him as he moved a hand to your waist.

"Tell me to stop and I will."

You wanted to scream it... But everything told you not to. He kissed your neck and slowly traced your hip before raising a leg over his hip so you could feel him. He was as hard as last night, his bulge rubbing against your core as you rested your head to his.

"I can't..."

"One word and I'll be done. I'll leave this like it never happened." He locked eyes as you thought it through... Your lips parting but unable to say it.

He tugged your waist close and undid your pants, pushing them to the floor as he dropped his down. He positioned easily and leaned in for a kiss, slowly pushing in once his mouth held yours. Your moans silenced by his mouth as he bottomed out and pressed you against the wall. The cold walls contrasting to the heat from the two of you moving. The angle was unbelievable, you never felt so close in just a simple push in before. His right hand cupped your ass and helped move you as your legs wrapped around him, his left hand steadying both of you to the wall. Your lips attached to his before he let them kiss down to your small open chest area. He undid a few buttons with his tongue as he pumped in in a rhythmic pattern, nosing your bra down to suckle your chest. 

"Sargent... Oh god."

He smiled around your nipple before quickening the pace. You had trouble holding on and staying quiet, he wasn't holding up much better. Slowly slipping you off and against the wall he stole another kiss.

"Still no objection?"

"Not one." You whispered and slowly turned in his arms to face the wall, "don't stop."

He smiled and lifted a hand to run down your spine, "you know, it's insabornation to yell at a higher ranked officer."

"Does that mean you need to punish me Sargent?" You smirked as he kissed your shoulder.

"Hands against the wall and legs spread shoulder with apart." 

You did as instructed and he pulled your ass out a little, "stay like that... And no sound. Don't need witnesses."

You smirked as he spread your cheeks and lined up to your cunt, slowly pushing back in as you bit your lip almost raw. He rocked his hips and smiled, his hands leaving your cheeks to grab your chest.

"Now do tell me if it's to rough."

You grasped the wall the best you could as he pounded into you. Your legs going numb as you felt the build in your stomach reach it's climax. He smirked and kept going as you struggled to stay standing, his hands holding you up. You clawed the wall, as you felt him push in further.

"We can still stop at any moment." He whispered and started slow thrusts.

You knew he was close. So you squeezed as tight as you could and felt him spasm as he moaned. Only seconds later you were both breathing heavy against the wall. He pulled you back and stole a kiss before handing you your pants.

"Still say there isn't something here?" He smirked as you rolled your eyes.

"Ok Sargent, I get it... Maybe once more tonight will prove it." You laughed a little as he kissed you again.

"I think that can be arranged."

You both got dressed and went back to work, silently hoping for tonight to be just as good... Or better.


	4. Keeping promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barba/You

  _ **B**_ ** _arba_**

  * _**Are you ok? You looked off when I left.**_



****You sat the phone down and went back to your desk. Dodds and carisi went to question a suspect and Liv was meeting Rollins at the hospital to get a disclosure from the Vic. You plopped in your chair and started on some video footage that they got from the hotel where the rape occurred. You barely made it through the first ten minutes when he texted again.

  * _**(y/n)?**_



****_**Oh god, why is he texting me.... Why?**_ You silenced the phone and put it off to my right. This worked for three minutes before the phone started ringing on my desk and you answered it on Instinct.

"Manhattan SVU."

"Detective (l/n). Can I please see you in my office." Barba said so nonchalantly.

"Kinda busy with work."

"Ok... Can we talk then?" He sounded a little more concerned.

"This is a business phone, it is a nuisance call councilor." You deadpan.

"Well if you answered your phone I wouldn't call this one." He sighed, "please come over and let's talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." 

He groaned and you turned your phone over to see a new text from five seconds ago.

  * _**Yes we do.**_



You groaned, "fine. I'll be right over councilor."

 You hung up the phone and grabbed your coat, grabbing his and carrying it with you on your walk to his office. You walked slow, trying not to deal with all the thoughts in your head right now.  _ **How the hell did this happen? You weren't even that tipsy and you sleep with your oldest male co-worker? Not that age is a bad thing because he knew a lot more then I did. That thing with his hand at the end.... No! Stop! Bad girl... You can't do that. You can't keep sleeping with your coworker. God why couldn't I have been drunk so I could just blame it on the alcohol.**_ You slowly walk in and up to his office, Carmen opening the door before he looked up and smiled giving a quick hold my calls.

"Hello detective."

"Make this quick councilor." You sat down across from him, already feeling the difference in the space between you.

"Ok, right to the point.... What is wrong with you?" He leaned forward, "you aren't acting like yourself, you are being cold and I feel it has something to do with what happened last night."

"Good guess councilor, now that you said your piece...." You went to stand he grabbed your wrist from his side of the desk.

"Ok, let me be blunt...."

"Oh god your not gonna let me go." You mumbled before looking back at him.

"What the hell is your problem? Is it because I left the note and you woke up alone this morning?"

"No it wasn't the stupid note." You seen his face drop a little, "last night shouldn't have happened. Plain and simple. It was a mistake."

"Mistake? What was so wrong about it?" He asked.

"We work together."

"Not to closely and it didn't happen during a open case." He fired back, "besides you initiated it and asked me in."

"Age difference."

"More experience as I showed last night...and its not that big of a difference." He raised his brow asking for a challenge.

 "It wasn't that good." You bit your lip trying to keep a straight face.

"Seriously," he scuffed, "that wasn't what you were saying last night. And you weren't faking it before you try that one."

"Fuck." You sighed.

"So was it the note or something else?" He asked as he sat on the edge of his desk. 

You looked down and wanted to run out the door but knew he would stop you again, so you decided to face the music. You looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Because I don't like personal and business mixing. You are older. We are co-workers.... And I'm scared of this going sour if we put anything into it." You pulled out the note, "and this didn't help."

He sighed and looked at the crumpled paper beside him on the desk, his little note was left carelessly, "would it make a difference if I told you I actually thought it through? I was hoping to have a chance to talk to you alone and was very much enjoying what happened last night."

He uncrumpled the note, reading it to you without looking up.

> _I'm sorry I had to leave so early. I wish I could've stayed till you woke up but the DA called me in. Last night was unexpected but absolutely amazing and I hope we can talk later today if not have dinner or something._
> 
> _-Rafael_

"I know what it says... I just can't accept it." You looked down, "this is wrong in so many ways."

"Does that mean it was a one time thing?" He leaned in slightly as you bit your lip.

_**yes... One time thing. A mistake. If you learned anything it's that work and personal are separate things..... Then why am I having trouble saying it? Why do I look at him and want to scream no and kiss the egotistical man?** _

"I...I...I..... No." You lifted your head, "no... I don't want it to be a one time thing. It needs to be but I can't."

He smiled, pulling you to him and stealing a kiss as you melted against him. He switched positions, leaning you against the desk as he walked over and locked the door, his blinds already drawn around the whole office. He walked back over and kissed you again.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He hummed against your lips.

"Barba... Less talk, more sex." You smirked as he loosened his tie and motions for your hands.

You put your arms out and smirked as he tied your wrists together. You hummed in approval, and watched as he slowly worked at removing your clothes. Once you were nude, he undid his pants and pointed down to the floor.

"Knees now, do good and I'll do what I said I would last night." He watched as you adjusted to your hands being tied, slowly working around the small handicap to give him the blow job he wanted.

You kissed his tip, feeling his small twitch before taking in his head. His eyes closed as you ran your tongue around it, before sliding it down his legnth the best you could as you took him in. A little teeth dragging and a good pull of your head made a small moan escape his lips. You looked up at him as you started bobbing, he looks down watching you with hooded eyes. 

"Oh god, (why haven't we done this sooner.)" He whispered as he gasp at the sight of you taking him in completely and rubbing your nose against his skin.

You gave a quick swallow and closed your eyes as his hips bucked. He pulled back and reached down to help you up, lifting you to your feet and kissing you as he kicked off his pants and shoes. No words were need as he walked you around his desk and bent you over the top, his hands spreading you before slipping your underwear in your mouth again. Just a soft 'can't be too loud' before you felt it, his tongue starting at your ass and rolling forward. The next stripe, his nose was brushing your little bud and tongue had slipped inside you. Your eyes shut as you tried to keep your muffled moans low, but feeling his tongue slip in and out rapidly was making it damn near impossible. He chuckled as he moved his attention slowly to your little pearl, your body tensing and spasming at the gentle touch. But just like that, it was gone. He had pulled away and stood up again, you felt his hands run up your leg and continued up your back to rest against your ribs. The other cupped your ass rolled it out just a little, losing the sense of touch from everything in that moment that wasn't his dick pushing in. Your eyes went wide and legs went weak, you felt a small squeeze on your ribs and a hand pushing your ass down.

"(I'm not that tall of a man sweetheart, raise up to far and I won't be able to do much.)"

You closed your eyes, the Spanish was lost on you but if he was pushing your ass back down you could assume he wanted you to stay down. He slipped in fully, putting intense pressure against your cervix. He pulled out a inch and pushed back in, softly adjusting both of you before he pulled more out. His hips stuttered and hands tightened before he pulled out. He kissed your shoulder and pulled you up, turning you around to face him for a real kiss. His and lifted you up on the desk and spread you wide enough for him to stand between them. He slipped back in and made you look at him while he worked. Your lips twitching from the moaning around your underwear. His lips curling up as he pulled you to the edge before pulling the underwear out and replacing it with his lips. His eyes closed as he sped up his thrusts, you moaning loudly into his mouth.

Your legs slipped around his waist, and drew him closer as he leaned you back against his desk with his body pinning you down. Your arms still tied, loop around his neck for support as he pounded into you. Your eyes closed as a heavy moan escaped into his mouth, only serving to speed up his movements. Then it happened, his hips pushed in and your hips lifted... He slowly let go of your lips and kissed down your neck as he lifted you up to sit on his lap, slowly falling back into his desk chair. You slipped off him and rest your head on his shoulder, readjusting on his lap. He kissed your cheek, and slowly undid his tie from your hands.

"So detective, can I count on this being a regular thing?"

You nodded against his shoulder as you dropped your arms. He rubbed your wrist and smiled.

"You should probably get back to work before I have to explain this long absence to Liv." He let go of your hands and slowly helped you stand up. 

You got dressed slowly and handed him the coat he had left at your place. He smiled and stole a kiss as he let your hand go. You went back to work, happy to let this play out.


End file.
